Till we meet again
by F-yeah mayonnaise
Summary: What does an Irish mob boss, two gunshots, and a proposal have to do with each other? Well I guess you will have to read to find out. :-)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a story that has been rattling around in my head for a while. I hope you guys find it interesting. As always I do not own anything. **

Maura Isles stepped out of the doorway onto the street. A rush of dread washed over her, but yet at the same time relief. In a way she was glad of her actions, even though it has sealed her fate. She inhaled a calming breath and started to walk down the street towards her car. After walking two blocks, Maura stopped on the corner to check to see if there were any on coming traffic before she crossed the street. A young man was walking across the street towards her. He made eye contact and flashed a bright smile. Even though the next events that played out were shocking, they did not surprise Maura at all. She knew what that young man was there for. The next few moments happened in slow motion. The young man reached for something inside of his jacket, and then Maura saw a flash. Two loud popping sounds rang out in the night air. The next sensation she felt was fire ripping through her abdomen. The force of the gunshots knocked her backwards as she collapsed onto the ground. Maura never put much stock in the saying that your life flashes before your eyes, as you are about to die, but to her astonishment that's what was happing. Her mind cycled through the events that lead up to this moment.

It all started about a year ago when Maura had a dinner date with an old flame, Charles White the Third. Charles and Maura had a fling a few years prior and they ended on good terms. He was in town to attend and speak at a medical symposium. Charles was the keynote speaker for his company's new heart valve prototype. Maura was elated to receive his phone call and learn about his trip to Boston. They agreed to meet for dinner at the restaurant in his hotel. When Maura arrived at the hotel lobby, she was relieved to see that Charles still looked as handsome as ever. They greeted each other and he escorted her into the restaurant. Maura was glad that there was sill a palpable attraction between them, and when their dinner was over Charles invited her up to his room. Maura agreed and they spent a passionate night together. Exhausted, Maura debated on leaving, but Charles convinced her to stay.

Maura thought to herself "If only I had gone home, things might have been different."

She woke up in the morning groggier than expected. She didn't recall having that much to drink to warrant this amount of disconcertion. Her head was pounding and her vision was blurry. Distracted by her psychical state, she didn't register that she was holding something heavy and metallic. Maura soon realized that she was holding a gun with a silencer in her hand. Confused and frighten, she turned to Charles to ask him what was going on. To her horror, Charles had been shot in the head. Blood and brain matter soaked the pillow underneath him. Maura cupped her mouth to stifle a scream. Panic set in. She jumped off the bed and quickly got dressed, shoved the gun into her purse, and clean up as much as her trace evidence she could. When the click of the hotel room sounded as Maura shut the door, she knew she made the wrong decision. The right decision would have been to call Jane, but how could she explain a scene like that? At least this way she can buy sometime to figure out some answers.

Maura rushed into the house and put the purse with the gun in her safe and went up stairs to take a shower. As water cascaded down upon her, flashes of Charles dead body permeated her mind. She was trembling so much that her legs gave out causing her to collapse onto the shower floor. Maura huddled up into the corner of the shower. Mindlessly she pulled her knees to her chest, and rocked back and forth in a state of shock. The water ran cold sobering her up. Maura lifted herself up and shut of the running water. She approached the mirror and wiped away the steam. Maura just stood there staring at her pale reflection. So many questions filled her mind. She desperately wanted all of this to not be real. Her mind was still disoriented and foggy. It felt like she was locked into some sort of a living nightmare. As Maura toweled off she noticed a small bruise on her outer thigh. After closer inspection she concluded that the bruise was cause by a needle puncture mark. Her first clue in unraveling this nightmare of a mystery. Bound and determine to find out what happen, Maura headed off to the morgue to run her blood work and some other tests.

Maura was just about to start swabbing her hand for gun residue when her phone rang. Her heart started to race and she felt like she was going to throw up. Maura knew what the call was for. Someone has found Charles body and now she would have to go and process the scene. The ME answered the phone and her suspicions were confirmed. Maura placed her vials of blood in an envelope, marked it for her eyes only, handed them to a lab tech, and left to go to the murder scene.

Maura hands started to sweat and she found it hard to breath as she approached the hotel room. How in hell was she going to get through this without fainting? Jane, Barry, and CSU were already inside.

Jane saw Maura enter the room. "Single, white, Male, 38, with an apparent GSW to the head." Jane said in a professional tone. Jane's tone was indicative of how her and Maura's relationship has been lately, more professional and less friendly.

Barry spoke next. "Seems he wasn't alone last night." Maura started to blush. "It doesn't seem like a robbery, his wallet and personal effects are still her." Barry stated.

"A crime of passion then?" Jane retorted.

Maura blocked out all the voices and noise in the room. She approached Charles and started to processes his body.

Jane snapped her fingers. "Hey Frost. Why don't you go and check in with security and see if we can get video of our Vic and his guest comings and goings."

"Will do!" Frost took his leave of the crime scene.

Maura knew it was only a matter of moments before she would be seen in the security footage and then have to answer questions about being with Charles. Before she could really start to panic, Maura felt a comforting hand rubbing her back.

"You ok, Dr. Isles?" Jane said with concern. "You look a little pale."

It has been a while since Jane has expressed any concern towards Maura.

"I've had a very difficult morning." Maura gave a shaky reply.

"Oh." Jane removed her hand and went back to being professional. "We haven't found a shell casing yet, the murderer was smart enough to pick up his brass." Jane stood up and went over to talk to a member of the CSU. Maura finished up examining Charles body and packed up her stuff quickly in attempt to leave before Barry got back.

"Seem fairly straight forward. Single gun shoot through the frontal lobe was the cause of death. Liver temperature suggests that he was killed between 4:00am and 6:00am I'll have more to report after my autopsy." Maura said as calm as possible.

Just as she was about to leave, Frost returned from his errand. Maura's heart stopped. She knew this was the end. This is the moment when she is arrested for the murder of Charles.

"Did you get anything from the security tapes?" Jane said with high hopes.

"Bad news partner… The digital video system contracted a virus and it randomly deleted video information from prior night. They have been trying to recover the lost info all morning." Frost said with disappointment.

"What the hell does that mean!" Jane shouted.

"It means that I can't find any video on our Vic or his room guest." Random areas and times were deleted. Frost replied.

Maura couldn't believe what she had heard. There wasn't any video evidence that she was there. It was a miracle of some sorts. She left the scene and quickly returned to her lab. Maura sat in her chair and tried to remember any thing from last night, but her mind was hazy and blank. She pulled out a swab from the gun shot residue test kit and swabbed her hands. A few moments later her hand showed the signs of gun shot residue. Her heart sank. She now had proof that she was the one who shot and killed Charles. Maura was completely baffled. She didn't harbor any ill will towards Charles, let alone own a gun. The whole situation was very perplexing and terrifying. Maura sat there with her thoughts when a ping sounded, signaling an incoming e-mail on her computer. She opens the attachment. The results of her blood work came in. There were high levels of Rohypnol in her system. It was a set up, but who would do such a thing and why? The next thought that sprang into her mind was that now she could go to Jane and tell her the situation, and hope Jane would help her. Another ping came from her computer. The email came from persons unknown and it only contained an attachment. Maura clicked on the attachment and a two video files appeared. She clicked on the first on. The video contained the missing security footage of her and Charles at the hotel. In the footage Maura can be seen meeting Charles, entering the restaurant, leaving the restaurant, outside his room, and sneaking out of his room in the morning. The footage had a time stamps on it and it proved that Maura entered the hotel room before Charles time of death and left after.

Maura placed her hand over her mouth. Petrified that a copy had been sent to Barry and Jane would be down in the morgue any second to arrest her. Against her better judgment she clicked on the second link. The video contained footage of Charles's murder. A man dressed in all black with a ski mask was standing over Maura. He stabbed her thigh with a needle and lifted up her limp body. He drugged her around to Charles's side of the bed. Held her up, placed the gun in her hand, raise her hand with his hand, and helped pull the trigger. Then the video stopped. A message appeared, "If you don't want the security footage and the shell casing to end up in police possession then be at pier 36 dock 29 at 2:30. Come alone."

Horrified at witnessing her murder Charles, she emptied her stomach contents into the trashcan besides her desk. A few moments later she was able to gather herself together, and decided that she needed to call Jane and Barry and show them the videos. When she tried to pull up the email again, it was gone. She searched for it in the computer but didn't come across it again. It must have been sent with a self-erasing virus. Now that Maura didn't have any proof of the setup, she was forced to meet her blackmailer at 2:30.

Maura arrived at the docks promptly on time. Two very large men with a serious demeanor greeted her. They escorted Maura into a warehouse were she saw a man sitting at a table. The man gestured for her to have a seat across from him. Maura recognized this man; his name was Tommy Finnegan and he was the mob boss of a rival gang of Patty Doyle. Now that Patty was behind bars, Tommy started to take over south Boston. Maura suspected that his involvement with resent events was due to a personal vendetta against her father. Maura sat down across from Tommy. She remained poised and quiet.

"You know who I am Lass?" Tommy said in a thick Irish accent.

Maura nodded yes.

"Smart girl. Do you know what I want with you?"

Maura shook her head no.

"Well I was figurin' I be making a request of ye."

Maura's face remained expressionless.

"I'm requesting that you work for me. I need someone with your expertise." He said flatly.

"What if I refuse?" Maura asked coldly as she met his steely gaze.

"I don't think you will be refusin' me lass. It's simple, you come work for me and the evidence I have on you won't make its way to the police. Refuse and you will be arrested for the murder of that man. Your career will be over and you will be publicly humiliated." Tommy said coolly. His demeanor was casual as if blackmail, murder and extortion were an everyday occurrence to him.

Maura sat there contemplating his offer. She decided that she would take her chances with the police and hope Jane would find a way to set her free. She would rather face prison and public disgrace than work for a sociopathic monster of the likes of Tommy Finnegan.

Maura stood up. "I refuse your offer. I will take my chance with the justice system." she turned to leave.

"Your definitely as stubborn as Doyle is." Tommy chuckled. "I wonder if you share the same loyalty to family as he dose." He sneered.

Maura stopped in her tracks. She knew she shouldn't indulge him any further. She should just keep walking away, but instead she turned around and gave him a questioning look.

"Refuse me and there will be dire consequences to not only you but to the people around you." Tommy threatened with a smirk.

Maura thought about for a second, and feelings of worry flooded her body, but she didn't want to give Tommy the satisfaction of knowing he got to her. She turned around and continued towards the door.

"Oh before I forget Lass. Send my regards to Detective Rizzoli. These streets can be a dangerous place. Tommy said with a laugh.

Maura walked as fast as she could to her car. Her hands shook as she tried to unlock her car. Once in the safety of her car, she broke down crying. What was she suppose to do? She wasn't sure how far Tommy would go to get what he wanted. Maura was conflicted. She didn't want to endanger the lives of the people she cared for, but she didn't want any part of what Tommy had in store for her. She reasoned that if her parents were in any danger they have the resources to hire private security and then means to disappear. If Jane was in any danger she has the entire Boston PD to protect her. Maura made the logical decision to go ahead with her plan and tell Jane what was going on.

When Maura arrived at the police station, Jane was nowhere to be seen. Dread filled her mind. What if Tommy had all ready gotten to her? The thought of Jane being hurt in any way made Maura sick to her stomach. For the second time that day she threw up. Maura headed up to the café to get some peppermint tea to calm her stomach. As she stepped off the elevator, she saw Jane walking towards her. A visible bloodstain was on the front of her white shirt, form a broken nose. Maura ran towards Jane to access her injuries and inquired about how she got them. Jane had a broken nose, black eyes, and a gash on her forehead, split lip, and bloody knuckles.

"Are you ok Jane?! What happened?" Maura asked in a panic.

"It looks worst than it is Maura. I was out on a lunch run when three gangster fucks jumped me. I think it is a little retaliation because Frost and I asked not so nicely about gang involvement in a murder of a young boy. We tuned up a few guys for info and now it seem like they are a little sour about it." Jane said with a shrug.

Maura was speechless. She knew this wasn't gang retaliation; this was Tommy Finnegan doing. This was his reminder for her to not refuse him.

"I'll be ok. I've got to go and make a report." Jane pushed past Maura.

After seeing what was done to Jane's face, she knew that if she refused Tommy he would find ways to torture and kill Jane while she was behind bars. She couldn't live with herself if that happened, so Maura decided to work for Tommy Finnegan.

For the next year Maura was Tommy's mob doctor. She would patch up Tommy's henchmen. She would alter crime scenes and destroy evidence when Tommy's gang was involved. It was surprisingly easy to do. Maura thought that she would break out in hives and faint every time she did something dishonest, but the threat of Jane's life was a good motivator.

Maura's body turned cold. The amount of blood lost was lowering her body temperature. She would soon bleed out and die if help didn't arrive soon. Facing the possibility of death Maura's mind drifted to thoughts of Jane.

Three months before Maura met Charles for dinner, Jane and her had a falling out. Maura's didn't like the way Casey was treating Jane. She told Jane that she deserved better than Casey. Maura pointed out that Jane has changed her personality for a man that was emotionally cruel towards her. Jane didn't like what she heard and they fought because of it. The fight ended with Jane pulling back from the friendship.

While Maura was living her double life, medical examiner by day, mob doctor by night, Casey had surgery on his spine. He asked Jane to be with him while he recovered and went through rehabilitation. Jane was so happy and accepted his request with open arms. As a result, she and Jane drifted apart. They were more work collogues than friends now.

Maura could feel unconsciousness creeping in. soon she would black out and that could be the end. An odd sense of calm washed over her body. She had finally put an end to the hell that was her life.

Over the past year Maura collected information and evidence in the hope that she could gather enough Names, places, illegal activities, and evidence to put Tommy and his gang behind bars for good. If her life was the price to pay for betraying Tommy then so be it. The last straw was a case she was working. A 14-year-old Russian girl was murdered and her body dumped in the trash. As the investigation continued, it was relived that she was sold into the sex trade and brought over to the states to work as a prostitute. Everything about this case was despicable. Jane's main suspect turned out to be an associate of Tommy's. Maura found carpet fibers embedded in the zipper of her boot. It was her job to destroy any evidence that could link the associate to the girl. She stared at the little girl lying on her autopsy table and decided enough was enough. Maura grabbed what evidence she had and headed to the States Attorney's office. Maura turned over what evidence she had stored at work and told the attorney there was more evidence in a safe in her house. They made an appointment for the next day for Maura give over the rest of the evidence she had. The attorney informed her that when he processed this evidence that she would more than likely be arrested for her involvement, but he will motion for a plea of immunity in exchange for her testimony and the evidence she procured. The most beneficial act she could do would be to turn herself in. They made plans for her to surrender to the police tomorrow when she returns with the rest of the evidence. Maura left the States Attorney's office not regretting anything. Jane was now safe.

Maura heard the faint sounds of sirens off in the distance. Darkness took over as she slipped into unconsciousness.

**AN: please let me know what you think. Good? Bad? Continue? Reviews make my day. no seriously… I'm like a kid on x-mas day with I get reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to all who have read this story. I really appreciate the reviews and followers. Trust me I have a plan. I don't own anything. I'm just having fun playing in the sandbox. **

Jane sat at her desk and let out a frustrated sigh. This case was really taking a toll on the detective. Murder is not a notion a person can get use to, but as a homicide detective the impact lessens over the years. Even still, there is something about a murder of a Teenager that sill unsettles Jane. The impact is never less when it comes to children. This current case took one disheartening turn after another. A few weeks ago Jane was called to a crime scene were a Jane Doe was found dead in a trash bin in a back ally of one of Boston's less savory neighborhoods. Maura's autopsy findings concluded that this Jane Doe wasn't more than 14 years old, and had died of a drug overdose. Old fractured bones suggested that she endured a lot of psychical abuse and more than likely sexual abuse as well. Her clothing attire would suggest prostitute or stripper or both. Jane and Frost showed her picture around some strip clubs and street corners when they found out that she worked at the Russian Dolls club, a sleazy strip club in a scummy part of the city. Furthermore, the investigation reviled that her stage name was Sapphire and she came over with a bunch of girls from the eastern block of Europe. Nobody seemed to have much more info than that. Jane didn't need any more info to paint a picture, for she was sure that this girl was sold into the sex trade in order to gain passage to the states.

Jane and Frost went to the Russian Doll club to ask about Sapphire. When they walked inside, their senses were assaulted with the pungent odor of stale cigarettes, alcohol, and cheep perfume. Music with a deep baseline filled the air while a few girls gyrated topless on small stages that glowed with neon lights. They made their way through the club looking for the owner. Jane's eyes fell upon the only man who looked like a stereotypical sleazball club owner. Just the sight of him made Jane's skin crawl. He was pot-bellied and short for a man. His hair was slicked back with an unnecessary amount of grease and he wore a gold necklace and rings on his fingers. His face was scruffy and his smile reviled a golden tooth. Jane and Frost introduced themselves and started asking questions about Sapphire. This waste of humanity was named Yuri and he really didn't have much to say. He just leered at Jane as she spoke. He made her feel as if he was undressing her and laying his grimy hands all over her body. Disgusted and frustrated by not having much to go on, Jane and Frost left the strip club defeated and went back to headquarters. A few days later an anonymous tip came in about the last night Sapphire was seen alive. She was seen arguing with Yuri, and during their argument he backhanded her and forced her into his car and tore out of the parking lot.

Jane fistpummed the air, it was their first solid lead. Frost brought Yuri in for questioning, and Jane couldn't wait to tear apart in the interrogation room. When Jane walked into the room, she was greeted with a grease ball attorney. Yuri's attorney introduced himself and said that his client is more than willing to answer any questions they might have. Jane was sure if she removed his skin she would find a snake underneath. Just as Jane figured, Yuri wasn't much help. He Copt to being her employer, and provided documentation proving she was of age. His attorney was quick to point out the fact that it wasn't his 'clients' fault that she gave him false documents. Yuri continued to explain his last interaction with the girl. He admitted to losing his temper and placing her in his car, but he claimed he dropped her off by the docks so she could meet somebody. Of course he didn't know whom. He also wasn't aware of her drug use and alleged prostitution. Jane wanted to choke every lying breathe from this asshole. The attorney said if they didn't have any other questions or evidence then his client was free to leave. Both the attorney and Yuri smiled smugly as they left.

When Jane got to her desk, her temper got the better of her and she kicked over her wastebasket.

That was two days ago and they are not any closer to finding out who was responsible for killing Sapphire. Jane and Frost sat at their desks frustrated at the lack of leads in the case.

The day Jane and Frost showed up at Yuri's strip club, Maura received a text message from her employer stating that 'Yuri was family and she knew what she had to do for family.' Maura didn't let Jane know about the fibers she found in the teeth of Sapphire's boot. She held back the information about the fibers because she was waiting for the results to come in, so she could give all the information to Jane all at once. They were no longer the crime-fighting duo they once were. Every time she had to interact with Jane it killed her, so she tried to limit the amount of interactions as much as possible. As a result, Maura did not run to Jane with every little piece of information she had, and when she got the text, she suppressed the information all together.

Maura went to the cold storage and pulled out Sapphire's body. There wasn't anybody to claim her therefore, her body stayed in cold storage until the paper work for the city to claim the body and burry her in and unmarked grave came through. Maura's heart broke looking down at this girl as tears started to stream down her face. After a few moments, she gathered herself and wiped the tears away. The murder of this girl was the final straw, she couldn't continue to be involved with men who kidnap, rape, abuse, and sell girls into slavery. She didn't make this decision to save her soul or clear her conscience; no she did this to claim Sapphire's body. This girl endured tremendous horrible things in her short life and her death would have no meaning. It sickened Maura to know that this girl would only be known as some prostitute who was killed and tossed away like some piece of worthless trash. Maura could let be this girl's legacy, so she returned Sapphire's body back to cold storage. Without delay, she went to her computer and placed a flash dive in the port and transferred multiple files. Then, she went to her filling cabinet and pulled out the results of the fibers. She placed the results in a manila envelope, licked the seal and then wrote 'ATTEN: DET. RIZZOLI.' Maura took a quiet moment before placing a phone call. When Maura hung up the phone, she grabbed her purse, flash drive, and the envelope and walked out of her office for the last time. She flagged down Susie Chang and requested that she personally deliver the envelope to Jane, and then informed Susie that she was stepping out of her office for a personal matter. Maura gave Susie a smile and turned to leave. Susie didn't think twice about having to deliver something to the Detective because that's how things were done now.

Susie approached the frustrated Detective. "Excuse me. Dr. Isles wanted me to deliver this to you."

Jane grabbed the envelope. "Thank you."

Susie smiled and turned to leave.

Jane just stared at the envelope for a moment. "What is that?" Frost inquired.

She opens the envelope and read what was inside. A huge smile spread across her face.

"What the hell is it partner?" Frost was becoming increasing interested.

"These are test result on some fibers." Jane said with glee.

"AND?" Frost was now getting inpatient.

"They are carpet fiber…well let me back up… they are custom carpet fibers from a rug that is commonly used in 2013 Audi TTS Coupe. And partner… what fucking slime bag do we know that owns an 2013 Audi TTS Coupe?" Jane said while she jumped up from her seat.

"Well that would be the proprietor of a local shit-hole strip club… I believe that scumball's name is Yuri." Frost gave Jane a high-five. "I'll call the judge for an arrest warrant and have Yuri's car impounded."

"I bet my badge that Sapphire OD in his car, so I'm sure blood and other fluids will be found in his car. Slam-dunk, partner! We are finally going to nail this son of a bitch." Jane smiled while fist-pumping the air.

Jane's body was on autopilot before she realized it; she was halfway to the morgue. She was so elated about the break in the case she wanted to share her joy with Maura. Jane stopped dead in her tracks. Things are so different between them now; Jane just didn't pop down to the Morgue anymore just to chat. That's not how things were done anymore. Now they communicated through the proper channels and only interacted in the utmost professional manner, yet old habits are hard to break. Jane stood still in the hallway trying to talk her self out of seeing Maura. Just as she turned around she ran into Susie Chang.

"Sorry." Jane said uncomfortably

"It's ok. Can I help you with something?" Susie inquired.

"UH… Naw…" Jane started to walk away. "UM… is Dr. Isles in?"

"She has left for the rest of the day to attend to some personal business." Susie said in a professional manner. "Would you like to leave a message for her."

"No it's ok. I'll get in touch with her later." Jane looked down at the floor as she pushed pass Susie.

As Jane got back to the bullpen, Frost excitedly ran up to her.

"Hey the warrants will be faxed over in a few minutes. You ready to rock and roll?" Frost's eyes lit up.

"Hell yeah partner!" Jane shouted.

She walked to her desk and grabbed her coat.

"Oh shit! God dammit!" Jane shouted out.

"What's the problem, Jane?" Frost turned to look at her.

"BALLS!" Jane said emphatically. "It's just that I promised Casey that I would be home at a decent hour. He wants to celebrate his last day of rehab." Jane ran her hand behind her neck. She was so conflicted. She wanted nothing else than to arrest that slimy fuck however, at the same time she couldn't let Casey down. He has worked so hard and come so far, it wouldn't be fair to blow him off.

Korsak spoke up. "Hey I can go with the kid and bring your perp in for ya." He smiled.

Jane looked between Frost and Korsak. "Thanks Korsak. I own ya one."

"Naw forget it. Now you go on and get home to your man, little lady." Korsak said in a teasing manner.

Jane flipped him the bird.

"Come on gramps before this little lady shove her boot up your ass." Frost joked.

Jane waved at the guys. A huge part wished that she went with Frost. She hated this feeling of having to choose between Casey and her job. If it was up to her she would always chose the job, but as much as she hated to admit it, a job doesn't hold you a night, or kiss and hold you, or read the funny papers to you in bed. She had been by Casey's side through out his whole recovery and as much as Casey needed to celebrate, so did Jane.

Jane arrived at her apartment, and pulled her key out and slid it into the lock. As she turned the lock and twisted the doorknob, the door sung open and she was greeted by and excited Casey. Jane just stood there stunned; she wasn't expecting him to be on the other side of the door. Casey grabbed Jane and lifted her up, peppering kissed all over her neck.

"Easy there tiger." Jane pushed away from him.

Casey set her down and placed a passionate kiss on her lips thereupon, Jane's body relaxed into his arms and smiled into the kiss.

They broke their embrace.

"I'm sorry babe. I'm just excited about finishing rehab, but let's be honest here, I'm really just excited to see you." Casey sincerity tugged at Jane's heart.

Casey turned and walked towards the kitchen. His surgery and rehab were a success; as a result, He regained most of his feeling and mobility back. Casey does have a limp, so he needs to walk with a cane. Where as Casey hates it, Jane finds it sexy. As far as him fully functioning in the bed department that wasn't with out it's challenges. At first Casey didn't want to be intimate, and Jane was completely fine with that. She just wanted to be with him. As he recovered more functionality he was a little more open to being intimate, but at that point certain positions would cause numbness in his legs and back. The numbness would cause the proverbial winds to be knocked out of his sails. It took Casey a long time to get over being embarrassed. Jane was very supportive and patients, for She loved him and knew this wasn't something that could be easily overcome. Consequently, Casey became withdrawn from their relationship, and they fought constantly. During one of their fights he screamed at her saying that he didn't feel like a man because he could fuck her like a man. Jane was so insulted by what he said, it was for that reason she completely lost it and became irate with him. For the first time in their relationship Jane shouted back. She told him to get over himself because She loved him. She was by his side giving love and support despite his dick problems and for that matter, she didn't care if his dick never worked again because that wouldn't make her love him any less. And if he wasn't so hung up on it he would realized that there is a million other ways they could be intimate with each other. The last thing she said before leaving was that she never considered him less of a man than she did when he stated that he could fuck her like one. Jane left her apartment that night angry but proud that she told Casey off. She wanted to go and tell Maura what happen, but they have been so estranged from each other lately and the proud detective didn't want to apologize for withdrawing from their friendship. Instead, she went over and crashed out on Frankie's couch.

After that last fight Jane and Casey's relationship changed, for he apologized for his outburst and he changed his attitude about their intimate relations. He wanted to be there for Jane as much as she was for him. Thus, Casey refocuses his efforts to becoming a better boyfriend. They grew together both emotionally and sexually. Overall, Casey has never been happier and Jane found comfort in their relationship.

"How would you like to celebrate tonight?" Casey said over his shoulder.

"Um… it's really up to you." Jane unhooked her badge and gun and placed them on the living room table.

"Well I was thinking that you must be pretty beat after work and I can't cook worth shit, so maybe we should order something and have some champagne and strawberries in bed." Casey waggled his eyebrows

Jane walked towards him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "That sounds amazing."

She walked into the kitchen sink to wash her hands and grab a beer.

Meanwhile on the other side town, Frost and Korsak arrived at Yuri's home.

"Ten bucks this asshole will run." Korsak said as they waited in Frost's unmarked police cruiser.

"Well I'm sure he will. Slime bags always do. Let me run around back and you knock on the front door." Frost suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Korsak said in agreement.

The two detectives got out of the car with guns drawn. Frost motioned that he was going to sneak into the back yard. Korsak waited a bit then he knocked on the front door.

"Boston Police Department. We have an arrest warrant for Yuri Abramovich. You are wanted in connection with the death of a 14-year-old girl. Korsak said in a booming voice.

Korsak heard some noise and look into the side window and caught a glimpse of Yuri running towards the back of the house. Korsak stood back and forcefully kicked in the front door. As he cleared the living room he moved toward the back of the house, he heard shouting and scuffling coming from the back yard. At that moment, he knew Frost had him. Korsak moved through the house as fast and safely as he could. He cleared room after room to see if there were any other threats. When he was finally able to make his way to the back yard, he saw that Frost's gun was flung half way across the lawn and Yuri was on top of him choking him. Korsak ran up and kicked Yuri in his side so hard that Yuri let out a yelp and collapsed on top of Frost. Korsak kicked him hard again, pushing him off of Frost.

"You ok kid?" Korsak asked as he flipped Yuri over and placed the cuffs on him.

"Yeah thanks gramps. 'bout time you showed up. What took you so long old man?" Frost chided as he rubbed his throat.

"Hey. I though you had things on lockdown. I know you're barely out of Pampers, but I thought you could handle this track suit wearing piece of shit." Korsak brought Yuri to a standing position.

Frost gave a pointed look. "I had it under control."

"Until you didn't." Korsak cut him off. "It's ok. Not every detective is a badass." Korsak just smiled. He derived great joy from ribbing Frost.

Frost got up and gathered his gun. As he passed Korsak, he gave him a slight bump of gratitude.

The two detectives walked their suspect out from the back of the house and towards the car. They were a few feet from the car when a loud explosion and fire erupted around them. The blast knocked all three men backwards. A few moments later, Frost was the to first to become conscious. Shaking his head, there was a loud high pitch ringing in his ears, and his vision was blurry. The surrounding air felt as if it was on fire, and pieces of twisted metal surrounded the two Detectives and their suspect. When Frost sat up, it took a moment for the pain to register; still disoriented he looked down and saw a piece of metal protruding out from his left shoulder. "Shit." he muttered.

He looked over and saw that Yuri and Korsak weren't moving. Frost tried to stand up but he just lost his balance. The ringing in his ears grew louder and a wave of nausea swept over him. Suppressing the urge to vomit, Frost rolled on his hands and knees and crawled his way to Yuri. As he approached, he could see that Yuri was peppered with shrapnel and burns. His Femoral Artery was severed causing him bled out in seconds. Frost placed his fingers on the other side of Yuri's neck to see if he had a pulse, and didn't feel anything. Moving on, Frost crawled to where Korsak was laying. He was glad to see Korsak moving, but his glee turned to panic when he saw Korsak grasping his chest and struggling to breath.

"Hey old man what wrong?" Frost looked over his body for injuries. Beside some scrapes a burns nothing severe popped out. Frost thought maybe some shrapnel hit Korsak in the chest but he didn't see any blood. Korsak kept pawing at his chest and then his eyes rolled in to the back of his head.

"KORSAK! KORSAK! COME ON OLD MAN!" Frost shook the other detective. Fear and panic flooded his body. Then it occurred to Frost.

"HEY PARTNER! DON'T YOU HAVE A HEART ATTACK AND DIE ON ME!" Frost snapped to action and started chest compressions. His adrenalin was flowing strong through his body; therefore, he didn't feel any pain in his shoulder as he continued chest compressions. Next, he bent down to administer mouth to mouth. As he opens Korsak's mouth he noticed blood rushing down his left arm on to his hand. After a few breaths, he went back to chest compressions. Frost prayed to god that Korsak wouldn't die. He stopped compression for a moment to call 911.

"911 Operator. What is you emergency?"

"OFFICER DOWN. THIS IS OFFICER FROST, VICTOR 215. I'M REQUESTING MEDICAL ASSIATANCE AND BACK UP AT 97156 HALTSTEAD STREET. THERE WAS AN EXPLOSION, AND I HAVE BEEN INJURED, AND MY PARTNER IS HAVING A HEART ATTACK. I'M ADMISTERING CPR!" Frost was yelling into the phone partly out of panic, but mostly the explosion had left him a little deaf.

"OK. Fire, Medical, and Police are en route to your destination. Is there anything that possibly could endanger anyone arriving at the scene?" The Operator asked in a calm manner.

"NO. I DON'T THINK SO. I MEAN IT WAS A CAR BOMB THAT WENT OFF, BUT I DON'T THINK THERE ARE OTHERS." Frost continued feverishly administering CPR.

"Officer Frost. I have alerted the bomb squad to possible threats in the area. They will have to clear the area before Medical personal can enter. Are you continuing CPR?"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! MY PARTNER IS DYING. I NEED HELP RIGHT NOW!" Frost was starting to panic and had no patience with protocol.

"Officer Frost. I understand your concern, but we cannot endanger any of our personal or civilians. The area has to be cleared before we can proceed. As long as you keep chest compressions, your partner's heart will pump blood and when you give him mouth to mouth that allows much needed oxygen to help preserve his brain and other vitals organs." The Operator said in cool and compassionate manner.

Frost saw red and blue lights flickering in the distance. He heard the sirens but the sounds were muddled as if he were under water.

"I SEE THE BOMB SQUAD!" Frost yelled.

"Good." The Operator replied. "Keep continuing CPR. I will stay on the line until medical personal reach you.

"THANK YOU." Frost continued CPR on his friend.

**Back at Jane's and Casey's apartment…**

"So sweetheart, how was your day at work?" Casey said as he leaned up against the island in the kitchen.

The pile of dirty dishes in the sink distracted Jane as she washed her hands. She reached down and placed the plug in the drain and let the water fill up the sink. Then, she grabbed two beers and handed one to Casey; he smiled as he took the beer. Jane smiled back and turned back around to the sink to add soap.

"Well we got a break in our case today. We were able to get an arrest warrant for this scumbag." Jane smiled at the thought.

"That's exciting babe. I know how much this case has been bugging you." Casey said with sweetness in his voice.

Jane continued to focus on washing the dishes. "Our lucky break happen when Dr. Isles sent me the test results of some fibers."

"Casey didn't miss the fact that Jane referred to Maura as Dr. Isles. It has been like this for close to a year now. He was curious to know what happen between them, but any time he broached the subject with Jane, she shut the conversation down.

"The fibers were car fibers that matched our prime suspects car, so we where able to get a search warrant and impound his car." Jane continued to scrub the dishes.

"That was a lucky find for Maura." Casey said sheepishly.

Jane posture went ridged at the sound of Maura's name. Her mind locked on to what Casey said. It was a lucky find, but why was she just getting this info now. She was sure that Maura would have found the fibers on her initial search of Sapphire's body and clothes. What took her so long? She knew things were not good between them, and Maura's probably held back the fibers till the results came in to limit the amount of interactions they possibly could have, but still test result never took this long. Jane was becoming more and more perplexed by what could have caused the delay. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Casey stirring behind her. She turned around in a panic because she though he might have lost his balance and fell. The sight before her wasn't one of Casey laid out on the floor, but of him kneeling down on one knee.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, would you make me the luckiest S.O.B on this planet and marry me?" Casey stretched out his hand and open up a black box to reveal a ring.

Casey had a much more elaborate and romantic proposal in mind, but seeing Jane standing looking so amazingly beautiful while doing a mundane task, he just could wait any longer. He loved her more than anything else in the world and wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

Jane placed her hand over her mouth. She couldn't process what just happen.

Her phone rang and on instinct she answered it.

"Rizzoli…."

**AN2: What did you guys think? Please let me know. **

**Thanks to Kane hunter for her input on this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: THANKS TO ALL THAT HAVE READ THIS STORY. SORRY ABOUT THE EXTREAM DELAY, LIFE GOT IN THE WAY. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS NEXT INSTALLMENT. I'M HAVING A BLAST WRITING IT, AND I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE HAVING A GOOD TIME READING IT. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. **

Frankie's voice and five little words had the ability to completely unhinge Jane. She did not recall grabbing her gun and badge and tearing out of her apartment with such fury. Casey's words of concern and confusion fell upon deaf ears. Jane only heard the same five words over and over. Everything that the detective held dear was now obliterated by five little words. Jane was on autopilot as she slammed her car door shut and sped off into the night. Five words. Who knew that five fucking words could cause so much panic and dread. Jane felt numb as she drove through the city, nothing registered with her, not the traffic lights or other cars. The only thing that Jane was conscious of was Frankie's voice over the phone. He sounded more like a boy than a man. "Jane, Maura has been shot." His voice sounded as if he was experiencing a disconnection from what he was feeling and what he was saying. Jane slammed on her brakes as she pulled up to Mass Gen Hospital. She didn't care that if she was parked illegally, she didn't even bother to shut her car door as she got out. Jane busted through the front door with such force it was a miracle the glass door didn't shatter. Her eyes locked on a nurse station just ahead of her. White knuckled and with gritted teeth Jane approached the station. A young nurse was about to become the unfortunate victim of Jane's wrath.

"Excuse me. I need to know where Dr. Isles is?" Jane looked terrifying. Her hair was wild, and her eyes burned with such intensity that could make even the toughest man quiver. Jane's body language was loud and clear, she would destroy anybody that pissed her off.

The young nurse was immediately intimidated by Jane's presents and words failed her. She just sat there stunned with her mouth open and closing like a guppy. The nurse's lack of verbal communication only incurred Jane's wrath more.

Jane started to shout. "WHAT PART OF I NEED TO KNOW WHERE THE FUCK DR. ISLES IS, THAT IS NOT UNDERSTOOD BY YOU?!"

Jane's shouting caused the nurse to freeze up more.

Jane slammed her fist down on the counter. "I'M DETECTIVE RIZZOLI!" Jane shoved her badge in the girls face. "DR. ISLE IS THE CHIEF MEDICAL EXAMINER OF THE COMMONWEALTH OF MASSACHUSETTS AND SHE HAS BEEN SHOT! NOW TELL ME WHERE SHE IS OR, GOD HELP ME, I WILL REACH OVER THIS COUNTER AND SLAP THE INFO OUT OF YOU!" Jane pointed her finger at the nurse to let her know she wasn't joking. Everybody in the ER was now watching the scene unfold. A security guard tried slowly to approach Jane from the side. Jane caught a glimpse of him in her periphery. She turned towards him and gave a steely gaze. Then she jabbed her finger in his direction.

"DON'T EVEN FUCKEN TRY IT, YOU RENT A COP. THEY DON'T PAY YOU ENOUGH TO DEAL WITH THIS SHIT!"

The security guard backed down. She was right; they didn't pay him enough to deal with type of rage.

Jane returned her focus to the poor Nurse. Jane reached over the counter and grabbed the nurse by the collar of her scrubs and lifted her up so they met face to face. All the nurse could see was flared nostrils and frighteningly dark eyes.

"Tell me where she is." Jane growled.

"DETECTIVE!" RELEASE HER AT ONCE." A stern voice echoed behind Jane.

Jane released the terrified nurse from her grasp and turned around to confront the voice.

Jane saw a no nonsense woman in dark green scrubs. She stood with authority and did not waver when Jane turned around. Their eyes locked and the battle for supremacy began. Jane was just about to open up her mouth to verbally bash this woman, but before Jane could get a word out the woman put her hand up and gave a warning look.

"I need you to calm yourself and conduct yourself in a more professional manner, Detective. This is an ER and there are people in here that are injured or have love ones that are injured. They do not need to be subjected to your triad." The woman's resolve was unshakable. She was not a person to trifle with.

"Who the FUCK are you?" Jane spat.

"I'm the trauma nurse that worked on stabilizing Dr. Isles when she came in. That who the FUCK I am. If you want anymore information, I suggest you keep your emotions in check, apologies for terrorizing my staff and follow me into consult room so I can fill you in on Dr. Isle's condition, in private." The Trauma Nurse squared her shoulder and stood there waiting for Jane's response.

Jane realized that her emotions have gotten the better of her and she was acting like a maniac. She apologizes to the young nurse and other nursing staff and followed the trauma nurse into the consult room.

"Have a seat." The nurse pointed to the couch in the room. She grabbed a paper cup and filled it with water, and handed it to Jane.

"Thanks." Jane took the cup of water.

The Trauma nurse pulled up a chair and sat across from Jane.

She inhaled deeply, placed her hands on her knees, and looked Jane square in the eyes.

"Dr. Isle was brought in with two GSW to the abdomen. She lost quite a lot of blood and coded at the scene. The EMT's were able to revive her and brought her in. We raced against the clock to try to stabilize her. Dr. Isle coded again, but we were able to revive her once again. We manage to stabilize her enough to transfer her to surgery, and that is where she is now. Her injuries were extensive and she her condition is critical. These surgeons are the best in the state and they are doing everything humanly possible to save Dr. Isles life." The nurse said in a tone that is only perfected after years of working at this job.

The news just washed over Jane. She wanted to cry but she was in such a state of shock, she felt as if she has been knocked out of her body. Jane just sat there without an expression on her face. The nurse placed a gentle hand on Jane's knee.

"You can stay in her for a moment to gather your thoughts." The nurse forced eye contact.

"If you need anything just ask for me. My name is Carla Dawson. Just ask for Carla." She gave a smile.

Jane just muttered "thanks."

Carla left the room. Jane placed her head in her hands. As the rage subsided, grief filtered in. Jane agonized over their estrangement. She should have never have walked away from their friendship, and now Maura might die. She might die thinking that her best friend had abandoned her just like everyone else in her life. Jane wanted to crawl up into a little ball and wail with grief, but she couldn't. She wasn't capable to do anything more than stare at a scuffmark on the floor and listen to the hum of the fluorescent lights.

"Jane?" Frankie appeared in the doorway.

"Frankie!" She sprung up and wrapped her arms around him. Jane laid her head on Frankie's shoulder. He held his sister close.

"Jane." Frankie swallowed hard. Jane could feel his heart pounding in his chest. "I was on patrol when I heard the call for 'shots fired' and 'possible persons injured'." His voice was shaky.

Jane didn't move, she just pressed her ear into his upper chest and listen to his voice vibrate in his chest.

"My partner and I were the first to arrive on scene." His voice faltered. "I saw a woman laying in a large pool of blood on the sidewalk. I walked over to the woman and saw that it was Maura." His voice cracked as he tried to suppress his emotions. He felt tears well up in his eyes. 'Rizzoli men don't cry.' He said over and over in his mind, desperately trying to get through this next part. "She…UH…. She did look so good Jane."

He held his sister closer to him.

"The EMTs arrived shortly after we did. I moved to get out of the way." Frankie said the next part so fast Jane almost didn't understand him. "She was so pale, Jane. One of the EMT shouted that she was coding, and the other EMT rushed over with a portable defibrillator. She flat lined in front of me Jane. I watch Maura die." Jane squeezed Frankie hard.

She wanted to say something comforting to Frankie, but as he told her what he witness Jane's numbness grew. All she was capable of doing was to hug him. She broke their embrace, and saw a single small tear slid down Frankie's cheek. Jane reached up and wiped his tear away with her thumb. She cupped Frankie's face with her hand as he leaned his head into her hand. Jane thought about how Frankie has always had a gentle caring soul. She was so proud of him for being such a good man.

"They revived her. THANK GOD! Then they placed her in the ambulance. I started to process the scene but Robbins took me off the case due to my personal involvement with the Vic. I called for backup and then I called you." Frankie made eye contact with Jane. She placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you for trying to process the scene." Jane gave a small smile.

Frankie shrugged. "It's my job, ain't it?" The siblings sat down, Jane took the couch and Frankie sat in the chair.

"Maura is in surgery. It's pretty bad Frankie, apparently she coded once again when she got here." A silence fell between them.

"SHIT! I need to call Casey." Jane reached for her phone.

"I called Ma and let her know what happen and she is on her way to pick up Casey. They both should be here soon." Frankie got up to get himself a cup of water.

"Thanks." Jane was baffled at how she could have so many emotions flood her mind, yet not be able to feel a thing.

Frankie spoke up. "Have you heard anything on how Frost and Korsak are doing?"

Jane looked puzzled. "What do you mean how are they?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what? Frankie!" Jane started to panic.

Frankie rubbed his hand over his face. "As I was driving here I heard over the radio that Frost and Korsak were injured in an explosion from a car bomb."

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Jane shot up out of her seat.

Jane paced back and forth.

"I just figured that since you were here you might have seen them or at least knew what happened." Frankie said. "I'm sorry Jane I shouldn't have assumed.

Jane stopped pacing. "Can you ask someone at the nursing station for a nurse named Carla. Explain who you are and ask her if she can get any information on Frost and Korsak."

"Sure thing sis." Frankie took his leave.

Jane resumed pacing back and forth while biting on her thumbnail.

Moments later Jane heard a loud and familiar voice bellowing through the hall demanding to see her children. Jane walked to the door and shouted out. "Ma! Over here!" Jane waved her over.

Angela and Casey walked towards the consult room.

"OH MY LORD! JANE WHAT IS GOING ON?" Angela scooped Jane up into a tight embrace.

Jane wiggled out of her mother's embrace. Casey leaned in to give Jane a hug but she mindlessly turned away from him and resumed her pacing.

Angela and Casey had a seat on the couch.

Jane stopped pacing and addressed the both of them. "Maura has been shot, and apparently both Frost and Korsak have been injured by a car bomb explosion. Frankie is trying to get some more info on Frost and Korsak.

Jane resumed her pacing while Angela gasped for air and placed her hand over her mouth. Casey stood silently and studied Jane's movements. Both of them wanted to pull Jane into an embrace but Jane's body language suggested that she didn't want anybody in her personal space.

Frankie arrived backed in the room. Angela jumped up and smothered Frankie in a huge hug.

"Hey Ma." Frankie said in a somber tone.

"How is my baby holding up?" Angela brushed a few strands of hair out of Frankie's face.

"I'm fine Ma." Frankie offered up a smile, but Angela saw right through it. A mother can always tell when her children are upset.

"What did Carla have to say?" Jane voice was forceful.

"Carla said that she will locate Frost and Korsak for us and give us an update shortly." Frankie wanted to convey that he was back on the job and focused. If there was anything needed to be done, he was just the man to do it.

Casey stood up and tried to place his arm around Jane, to comfort her because she was exhibiting signs of shock, and He wasn't sure how far off she was from having a complete mental breakdown. When the shock wears off and she is able to start processing what has happen, it could break her. Jane pulled away from Casey, hurt flashed across his eyes. Noticing Casey reaction, Jane patted her hand on his chest and smiled. Casey's face soften, She removed her hand and went back to pacing the floor.

"Excuse me." everybody in the room turned to see Carla standing in the doorway.

"Ok so I have an update on Officer Frost and Officer Korsak." Carla lowered her voice and stepped into the room. "It's a violation of HIPAA if I reveal any medical information to non immediate family members." Everyone hearts sunk. "But considering the situation and trying to avoid a repeat of earlier outbursts, I'm going to tell you anyways. If this comes back on me I will lose my job." Carla gave a stern look.

"We promised." Jane reassured.

"OK. Officer Frost is being prepped for surgery to remove the shrapnel in his shoulder. They couldn't remove it down here in the ER because the jagged shape and where it was embedded would have caused severe vascular and nerve damage. His surgery will not take that long, but he will have to stay over night so his recovery can be monitored. I believe that by tomorrow he will be released. As soon as Officer Frost's surgery is completed, he will be transferred to the PACU where he will be monitored while he comes out of anesthesia. Once he is cleared by the PACU nursing staff, he will be transferred to his room. I will inform you of his room number when he is placed."

Carla took a breath.

"Officer Korsak suffered a heart attack at the scene. Officer Frost was quick to administer life saving CPR. Officer Korsak in stable now and in our cardiac ward. He will have to say a few days while we run some tests to find out what caused his heart attack. If there is something wrong with his heart he will be taken into surgery immediately. In few minutes I can take one person to see Officer Korsak, but your stay will have to be brief because he need his rest." Carla searched the onlookers for a volunteer.

Jane raised her hand. "I'll go."

"Ok then. Follow me." Carla gestured to Jane.

An uneasy silence fell between them.

"So is all that stuff you said about HIPAA true?" Jane asked trying to make it less awkward.

"Yes it is." Carla said in a flat tone.

"So why did you tell me about Maura's condition then?

"In my 20 or so years working in the ER, I have seen spouses, parents and family members tear apart the ER looking for their injured loved ones. I just figured you were a spouse or something.

Carla looked at Jane, and Jane looked down at the ground.

"Besides I needed to tell you something because you were scaring the crap out of Tammy. She has only been on the job for three days.

"Now I feel like a total ass."

"Good!" Carla said in a half joking half serious manner. "4124 is Officer Korsak's room. Remember, not too long, he is still very weak and he needs his rest."

"Ok. Thank you for everything." Jane offered her hand for a handshake.

"You are welcome. You and your coworkers are in my prayers." Carla gave Jane a firm handshake and walked away.

Jane steadies herself outside Korsak's room. She inhaled deeply and knocked lightly on the door while pushing it open a bit. Korsak was hooked up to a bunch of machines. He had a nasal tube for oxygen and multiple IV's bags hanging from a poll that stood next to his bed. His chest had multi colored wires attached to it that feed the computer his vitals. He looked so small lying there. Jane held her breath, not knowing if she should proceed forward or not.

"Hey." Korsak's voice was groggy.

"Hey. How ya doing?" Jane pulled a stool next to his bed.

"I feel like an elephant has sat on my chest. I think I have a few broken ribs on top of my burns and cuts." Korsak said weakly.

"Frost might have broken a few ribs while doing CPR."

"Please tell me he didn't perform mouth to mouth?"

"Uh yeah. I think he did?" Jane couldn't tell if Korsak was actually concerned or not.

"Oh great! I will never live down swapping spit with frost." Korsak gave a wink.

Jane gave a slight smile and grabbed his hand.

"At least he is a good-looking lad. I could have done worst." Korsak squeezed Jane's hand.

"How is that rookie doing?" Korsak coughed out.

"He is in surgery to remove a piece of shrapnel from his shoulder."

"Pansy." Korsak let out a small chuckle, then he winced at the pain.

"Hey! That pansy saved your ass." Their eyes met and an unspoken conversation happened between them.

"Maura has been shot." Jane blurted out.

"WHAT? Is she ok? What the hell happened?" Korsak shifted towards Jane.

"I don't have any info on the shooting other than Robbins is the lead on the case. Maura is in surgery, that's all I know." Crestfallen, Jane lowered her head.

Korsak lifted their hands up to his mouth and placed a kiss on Jane's hand.

"I'm sure she will be just fine, Jane. She is one of the good guys and the good guys always make It."

"I hope so. I don't know what I'll do if… she… dies." Jane's voice wavered.

"You can't think like that. She will pull through, Jane." Korsak sounded out of breath.

"I should let you get some rest old man." Jane reached over and gave an awkward hug. "Hang in there. I will give you an update when I have more info."

"Ok." Korsak whispered. Just as Jane was leaving and nurse came in to tend to Korsak.

Jane closed the door and leaned up against it, and pinched the bridge of her nose. When was this nightmare going to end? Jane pushed off of the door and headed back down to the ER. Hopefully Frankie has some info about the shooting or the car bomb.

When Jane reached the ER, she was greeted by some fellow boys in blue, even Cavanaugh showed up. He had his arm wrapped around Angela and seemed to be whispering something into her ear.

"Hey LT! Any information? Jane hurried over to Cavanaugh.

"Not yet. Robbins is still getting witness reports and CCTV footage. The bomb squad hasn't finished going over the scene yet." Cavanaugh said flatly.

Jane didn't respond to Cavanaugh instead she started pacing.

"Excuse me." Carla cleared her throat. "I can take immediate family or close friends to surgery waiting. Everyone else has to stay in the ER lobby."

Angela spoke up. "Can five of us go with you?"

"Yes, but no more than that."

"I'll hang down here and try to find out some more info." Frankie piped up.

"Ok honey!" Angela gave her son a hug.

Jane, Casey, Angela, and Cavanaugh followed Carla to the surgery waiting room. Not a word was spoken but all shared the feeling of dread.

"In a while somebody will fill you in on Dr. Isles and Det. Frost status." Carla smiled and turned to leave.

Angela and Cavanaugh sat down on a couch. Sean interlaced his fingers with Angela's, Casey propped his cane next to a chair and sat down, and Jane just paced back and forth.  
About a half in hour later, Frankie came running down the hall.

Out of breath, "I have some news. Frost is out of surgery and recovering in the PACU. I got a hold of Robbins and he said that witnesses reported a man walked towards Maura and pulled out a gun and shot her, He then took off down the alley. CCTV confirms this." He huffed.

"Sounds like a hit." Jane was perplexed. "Why and the hell would somebody take a hit out on Maura?"

"Oh it's gets better. The Bomb squad found the receiver for the car bomb. It had a small radius on in, so the trigger switch had to be close. The trigger system ran on a similar radio frequency that automatic garage opener run on. It appears that someone in the neighborhood opening his or her garage door triggered the bomb prematurely. Thank god because if that didn't happen, who ever placed the bomb would have tripped the trigger switch when Frost, Korsak, and their Perp were in the car." Frankie said breathlessly.

"Sounds like somebody is cleaning up loose ends. Thanks for the info Frankie." Jane patted him on his back.

"No problem. I'm going to see if any more info has come through and then I m going to see Frost and give him an update." Frankie turned to leave.

Jane went back to pacing while her mind was mulled over this new information. What possible connection could Maura and Yuri had? Jane's mind was spinning from all the possibilities. She paced back and forth at a frantic pace. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she almost didn't see the doctor walking towards the group. Everybody stood up and held their breath while waiting for him to speak. The look on his face was sullen as he removed his surgery cap and kneaded it in his hands.

"One bullet passed clean through Ms. Isles abdomen, but the second bullet ricocheted off of her hip and bounced around inside of her causing extensive damage to Ms. Isles internal organs. We did our best to repair as much as we could, but the damage was too extensive. I'm sorry to inform you, but Ms. Isles didn't survive the surgery." He said in a somber tone.

Jane's legs wobbled a bit as all the air was pushed out of her lungs. "Excuse me. What did you say?" She said in disbelief.

"Ms. Isles bled out during surgery and coded on the table. We were not able to revive her. She has died. My deepest sympathies."

Jane's legs gave out and everything went to black.

**AN: I HOPE I DIDN'T PORTRAY JANE TOO MUCH OOC. I WAS TRYING TO CONVEY THAT GUILT AND PANIC WAS CAUSEING HER OUTBURST WHEN SHE GOT TO THE HOSPITAL. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. LOVE IT? HATE IT?**


End file.
